Remind Me
by AltheaV
Summary: Alice and Shane overcome a rocky patch. Loosely based on 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Smut.


Alice paced back and forth in her apartment. This time, her argument with her long-time girlfriend, Shane, had been bad. Their relationship never had been perfect. Both were hot-headed women and their views often differed, all apart from one. They were crazy about each other. And after every argument they had, they made up. They often made up more than once over the same argument.

But this time, Alice wasn't sure they'd be able to get back what they'd once had – everything was broken and she didn't know how to fix it.

Alice lit a cigarette and sat herself down on the edge of her bed. She hated herself for what she'd done.

It all started at Bette's café, The Planet. Shane had stood her up, again, and Alice sat alone in the corner nursing a large cup of coffee to calm her down. Shane's excuse was that she had to work late, and Alice didn't question it. Shane had never given her reason to doubt her before, and Alice was safe in the knowledge that she would never have to worry. Turns out, there may have been a reason for Shane to worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" A cute redhead asked Alice, her hand resting on the back of a chair opposite the upset blonde. Alice sniffed.

"I will be." She really wasn't in any mood for being spoken to right now. She had other things on her mind.

"Mind if I sit?" The redhead spoke again, motioning to the chair she was leaning on. Alice looked up at her through her wet lashes and sighed. This girl wasn't going to give up, was she? Alice gave an exhausted nod and told her she could sit there. The redhead sat, grinning from ear to ear at Alice.

"I'm Courtney." The redhead stated, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. Short nails, no polish, but well groomed. Alice glanced at it and took it in her own, giving it a limp shake and returning to her coffee.

"Alice."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Courtney questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm upset. I'm not in the mood to hold conversation." Alice tried not to sound rude, but she really didn't want to be consoled by a random stranger.

"What's a pretty girl lie you got to be upset about?" Alice rolled her eyes. _Great,_ she thought to herself. _That's all I need. Another woman thinking she can flatter her way into my pants._

"Girlfriend stuff. It doesn't matter." Alice looked up at the redhead and caught her gaze. _She's really cute._

"Listen, I know a club we can go to." Alice's eyes widened in shock. How dare this complete stranger hear about her problems and want to take her out? _Has nobody ever heard of morals?_ "Don't look so shocked. You don't have to come. You just look like you need a friend – some cheering up. I'm not one to let pretty girls sit alone all upset." Alice took in Courtney's warm smile and reluctantly accepted her offer. She'd dressed up really nice to see Shane, somebody should see it at least.

5 hours and one too many tequila shots later, Alice had number the pain of being stood up again, and clutched Courtney's side as they stumbled up the steps to Alice's apartment. Once inside, Alice kissed Courtney. The next thing the drunken girls knew, they were laying on Alice's bed, kissing passionately as clothes were clumsily removed.

"What the fuck is this?" Shane's voice rang loud in Alice's intoxicated ears and Courtney jumped off of the blonde, clutching at a pillow to cover her modesty.

"Shane, baby, it's not what it looks like!" Alice watched as her girlfriend shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. The bouquet of fresh roses in her hand dropped to the floor.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it." And Shane walked out.

6 months later, Alice still mourned the loss. Her apartment was dull and lifeless, without Shane to fill it with love, there was nothing. The clock struck 10pm and Alice lay in her bed, thinking everything through. She missed Shane. She missed the way her dark hair fell over her eyes. She missed the way Shane dressed and the way she smelled. She missed the way they'd stand in a crowd of people, making out, and nobody existed but the two of them. She even missed the way that Shane had always made her late for everything. She missed Shane. She checked her phone for the hundredth time that day. No texts, no missed calls, nothing. Nothing that gave her any inkling that Shane just might have forgiven her. That Shane was missing her too. In a fleeting moment of pure craziness, she thumbed through her contacts and reached her ex-girlfriend's cell phone number. She dialled it, holding her breath. There were a couple of ways this phone call would go, and only one of them really appealed to Alice in the slightest.

"Hello?" Alice fought back tears as she heard her ex-girlfriend's voice for the first time in a long time.

"Shane, please, let's talk." There was a sigh on the other end of the line, and then silence. "Shane?"

"There's nothing to talk about," was Shane's brief response. Alice let the tears flow, trying to keep them as quiet as she could.

"Please. Just… come to my place? Let's talk, please? I just… I just miss you." The line went dead as Shane hung up. Alice closed her eyes and sobbed, not caring as her tears soaked her pillow. She drifted in and out of a shallow sleep, waking up every 5 or 6 minutes, each time realising what had happened, and each time the horrible nauseating feeling coming back.

Her bedroom door opened.

"You wanted to talk." It was Shane.

"Fuck, you scared me." _Smooth, Alice, _Alice scolded herself at her abrupt sentence.

"Good."

Time seemed to move so slowly as Alice and Shane poured their hearts out to one another in turn, and before long, the pair were reminiscing about their time together.

"Remember when I made you miss your flight that time?" Shane chuckled, pushing a hand back through her long dark hair. It had grown since the last time Alice had seen her. Alice liked it like this.

"You wouldn't stop kissing me." Alice remembered, looking back.

"Yeah… It meant we got another night together though, didn't it?" The atmosphere changed when Shane spoke. Suddenly, the air was thick with memories and past experiences.

"Hard to believe that was you and me." Alice let out a regretful laugh and looked at the bedsheets underneath them. The two had settled on sitting on Alice's side of the bed. The silence suffocated them both, a thousand things running through their minds. Minutes passed and neither of them had spoken. They sat together in their own emotions, not one of them knowing what to say next. It got too much.

"Remind me." Alice whispered, raising a hand to the side of Shane's face. She watched as Shane's eyes darkened with desire. The look that Alice had missed so much. The slim brunette pushed Alice backwards across the bed, crawling over her and kissing her neck. Alice closed her eyes as everything came flooding back. The way Shane kissed her neck, the way they couldn't control themselves when they were around each other, the way that they turned off the lights and didn't just sleep. In one swift motion, the memories weren't memories anymore.

"Shane…" Alice's voice stripped of moisture as Shane's lips latched onto the base of her neck, her short fingernails dragging down her torso over her white t-shirt. Shane reached the hem of the shirt and hurriedly pushed it up as far as it would go, trailing her lips over Alice's stomach and along her ribcage. The material got in the way of her path and she groaned in frustration, making quick work of removing the entire garment. The bright shirt landed on the floor, the soft noise it made ignored. Alice pulled Shane up by her chin and forced their lips together for the first time in 6 months. Alice couldn't help but gasp at the contact. She'd missed those lips. She fumbled with the buttons on Shane's shirt, quickly growing exasperated at the fact she was trembling too hard to handle them properly. She finally got down to the last one and deposited the shirt away from them, exposing Shane's perky breasts. Alice loved that Shane never wore a bra; it made everything so much easier on her. A warmth spread through her abdomen and down through her belly, pooling between her legs as she dampened. She took a nipple into her mouth and teased it with the tip of her tongue. Shane pushed her thigh against Alice's centre in response and Alice groaned, her vision blurring slightly. She felt Shane's hands pull at the waistband of her pyjama pants, the elastic sliding down her thighs. Alice helped when Shane pushed them as far as she could reach, kicking them off with her feet.

Shane grinned at the fact she had Alice naked underneath her once more. She knew the effect she had on her ex-girlfriend and decided to take full advantage of the situation she found herself in.

Alice reached up to pull at the zipper on the front of Shane's pants. She succeeded to open them and Shane swatted her hands away to take charge, taking the pants off herself, taking her boxers down with them. The clothes landed in a heap off the side of the bed. She crawled back over Alice, the urgency in their actions gone as the moment truly hit them.

Shane lavished attention onto Alice's body, kissing down her neck, her tongue making patterns down it and dipping into the triangle at the base. Her lips made a pathway down the blonde's body, kissing and nipping at every inch of skin she could reach. She swiped her tongue over Alice's sex and the girl beneath her moaned suddenly, her back arching off of the bed. Shane moved quickly on, ignoring Alice's dissatisfied panting. She harshly bit Alice's thigh and the girl cried out before Shane soothed over the pain with the flat of her tongue.

"Shane… please…" Alice pleaded, not knowing how much more teasing she'd be able to take before it all got too much for her. Shane ignored her, carrying on kissing down her legs. "Shane…" Alice tried again.

"Shut up." Shane mumbled through her kisses. She ascended Alice's body once more, kissing her way back up and back to Alice's mouth. Alice forced Shane into a fiery kiss, wrapping a thigh around Shane's leg.

Alice's breath hitched as Shane's fingers made their way across her abdomen, continuing south. Her stomach muscles twitched under the touch, her breath shallow and wanting. Her lover's fingertips swept through her wetness and she felt two fingers push into her. Alice shuddered, her hips rising to meet them, deepening the sensation. She raked her nails down Shane's sides, one hand continuing down to touch Shane the way Shane touched her. She mimicked Shane's actions, pushing in two fingers and catching up with the rhythm the brunette had set.

"Fuck, Alice." Shane groaned, pushing her hips further onto Alice's hand. The pair sped up their pace, kissing frantically, tongues slipping over each other in passion.

"Uhh, Shane, fuck. Fuck, I've missed you." Alice breathed, barely able to form words. Shane didn't respond, adding another finger into Alice and thrusting harder. Alice's legs shook as she neared her climax, feeling Shane clench around her fingers. She forced Shane into another kiss, biting down on the brunette's bottom lip. Shane groaned and before Alice knew it, Shane's thumb pushed against her clit and she was coming.

"Oh fuck, SHANE!" She bit into her ex-girlfriend's shoulder as her orgasm took over. Shane came seconds later, screaming Alice's name and collapsing onto the blonde, completely spent.

Shane wrapped herself around Alice, tangling their limbs together and brushing the hair from her face.

"You okay?" She asked, when Alice didn't say anything. Alice breathed out, nodding.

"Yeah. Listen, Shane…" Alice began to apologise for the way she'd treated the one she loved so much, but Shane put a finger to her lips to shut her up.

"No, don't. I took you for granted. It won't happen again. Let's just…" Her dark eyes flicked over Alice's face, taking in her features. "Let's just forget it and move on." She placed a kiss to the middle of Alice's forehead. The blonde nodded, tracing patterns across Shane's back.

"Does this mean…?" Alice hinted at the two getting back together. Shane thought for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to?" Alice was confused. She was the one who cheated, it wasn't her place to decide if they got back together again. The decision rested solely on Shane.

"It's not up to me. I cheated." Shane flinched. "I'd love it if you took me back, it's been tearing me apart being away from you." Shane listened to her talk, going over everything in her head.

"You're forgiven. I wasn't exactly a saint, cancelling on you all the time." Shane rolled off of Alice onto the sheets and entwined their fingers.

"So we're back together?" Alice said, hopefully.

"Yes." She kissed the back of Alice's hand as the blonde curled into her side.

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too."


End file.
